Summer Rainbows (video)
Australian version (1999) Summer Rainbows is the second Hi-5 Australia video in 1999, released by Roadshow Entertainment. And also the video was re-released in Philippines under the title "Summer Rainbows", released in 2006 by Viva Video Inc. Songs Include Infobox Living In A Rainbow.png|Living In A Rainbow (Summer Rainbows version) Infobox Grow.png|Grow Infobox Five Senses.png|Five Senses Cast Hi-5 * Kellie Hoggart * Tim Harding * Nathan Foley * Kathleen de Leon * Charli Robinson Puppeteers * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Segments *Living In A Rainbow (Summer Rainbows version) *TIM makes music with water and sand and pretends to be a crab along with the Hi-5 band. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 43 (Underwater). *CHARLI pretends to walk through the water. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 43 (Underwater). *Jup Jup takes away some white flowers and KATHLEEN has to send the flowers that are left to the Hi-5 band. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 31 (The world). *CHARLI sings about the sun. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 41 (Outer space). *TIM, Nathan and Kellie play with beach balls. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 2 (Outside). *CHARLI throws an imaginary beach ball. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 2 (Outside). *KELLIE tells Chats about a place called Fiji. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 7 (Languages, cultures and countries). *CHARLI takes care in the sun with sun cream, a hat and a top. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 30 (Wonderful). *NATHAN paints shapes of sea creatures. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 31 (The world). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about four friends (Tim, Kellie, Charli and Nathan) that make an indoor beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 3 (Rainy days). *Grow *TIM sings to make his sunflower (Nathan) grow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 24 (Plants). *CHARLI pretends to be the sun. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 8 (Seasons). *KATHLEEN shows us a box full of things she found on the beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 19 (Family). *CHARLI jumps over some beach rocks. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 2 (Outside). *NATHAN travels by submarine. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 43 (Underwater). *CHARLI imagines what we would see through the submarine window. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 43 (Underwater). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a mermaid (Charli) that lost her favourite shell and her friends (Nathan the octopus and Tim the fish) help her to find it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 32 (Your world). *Five Senses *Thanks For The Party VHS Opening tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (10).jpg Video Gallery Opening_Summer_Rainbows.png Hi-5_Summer_Rainbows.png Tim S1 E43.png Charli S1 E43 2.png Kathleen S1 E31.png Charli S1 E41 1.png Tim S1 E2.png Charli S1 E2 2.png Kellie S1 E7.png Charli S1 E30 4.png Nathan S1 E31.png Sharing Stories S1 E3.png Hi-5 Grow 3.png Tim_S1 E24.png Charli S1 E8 1.png Kathleen S1 E19.png Charli S1 E2 1.png Nathan S1 E43.png Charli S1 E43 1.png Sharing Stories S1 E32.png Hi-5 Five Senses.png Infobox_Thanks_For_The_Party.png American version (2008) Summer Rainbows is the ninth Hi-5 USA DVD, released in 2008 by Well Go USA Entertainment. Songs Include Infobox Living In A Rainbow USA.png|Living In A Rainbow Infobox Five Senses USA.png|Five Senses Infobox Feel The Beat USA.png|Feel The Beat Cast 'Hi-5 American Cast' * Kimee Balmilero * Shaun Taylor-Corbett * Curtis Cregan * Karla Cheatham Mosley * Jenn Korbee 'Puppeteers' * Karla Cheatham Mosley as Chatterbox * Curtis Cregan as Jup Jup Segments *COMING SOON! Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:1999 Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Well Go USA Inc. Category:2008 Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Series 1 Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 Australia Category:Hi-5 USA